


Slow Down

by Robin_pitch



Category: lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_pitch/pseuds/Robin_pitch
Summary: This is based on a writing prompt.My world keeps slowing down and I can't seem to control it. What's happening to me, and why I'm I the only one who doesn't slow down? Or at least I thought I was the only one.Join me in the adventure to figure out who I am and why I am like this





	1. Not again

It happened again. The people around me slowed down, almost to the brink of no movement. The sound of cars driving off to different places tuned out and the only thing I could hear properly was the sound of my breath. I moved around people and "accidentally" bumped into somebody's coffee, letting it stain their shirt.

"This was fun the first times, but now I'm annoyed", my voice matching the irritated look on my face.

I continue walking towards my job at the bakery ducking away from arms and slowly flying objects that people kept losing. It would surprise you how many objects people lose and how many that has hit my head. I know that I probably should freak out about the time slowing down, but to be honest, weirder thing has happened to me. Like the time my mom wanted to join a cult that supposedly heals youth and she wanted to heal me I guess. She thought they were going to have conferences or something that was a bit friendlier than what it really was. As expected, it turned into a catastrophe, and she fainted the moment she saw what they were actually doing at the cult.

The bakery I work at stands out like a sore thumb in the city. It's built with a wood exterior and has a pink glass door. The whole thing reminds me of a "bee and puppycat" episode. As I walk across the road and turn towards the bakery, there is this sound of someone talking as fast as me. Wait... that's literally impossible, I'm the only one who should be able to do that?? I turn and walk towards the sound of the voice.

"I shouldn't be doing this, this is how people die in horror movies", I whisper to myself, hoping the other person wouldn't hear me.

Around the corner stood a girl with short (kinda buzzed) blond hair. Her skin having a golden glow when the sun hit her dark skin. The leather jacket she's wearing had gold details and had roses painted on the back. I continue forward and duck when she turns around. She scans the area before continuing walking.

"I love this power, I'm never late at work, I don't have to hurry ever, and I don't need to hide from people I hate", her voice is soft, but has an edge that I only get after screaming at my family for hours. Slowly, I walk up behind her, I could just fake walking slowly if she turns around, right? Or I could ask her what the fuck is going on. I think I'll just ask her.

"excuse me?". She screams and forms some sort of karate position.

"Uh I just wanted to ask you what the fuck is going on?" my voice only weaving slightly. Damn, she was even prettier up close.

"Who are you and why are you not really slow?" she spoke clearly and squinted her eyes to look scary.

"Hey, you're the one who's suppose to know why I'm not slow. Aren't you the one slowing everything down?"

"Well yeah, but it's not my fault that you're not normal enough to be slow" she dropped the ridicules position and looked me up and down. She stopped at my head and saw that I too had a buzzcut.

"I'm Carmen" she stuck her hand out, and hesitantly I shake it.

"The names Freya" my voice still shook.

I stare at her and try to understand how her eyes can be brown, but still, look so colourful. Her eyebrows arch in confusion and I see the cut she's created on her left eyebrow, making her more badass than she already was. Carmen... that's a cool name.

"So how do you slow down time?". She thought for a moment before answering; "I don't know, just do it I suppose." Carmen looked at me for a hot second before asking me almost the same thing.

"How do you not slow down?"

"Same as you. I don't know how to slow down." My answer made her frown. I looked at the time, only 2 minutes had gone by. I remember my original destination, work. I can't be late again, I'll be fired, and I don't know how to tell my dad that I lost my third job this year. But I can't just go now, can I? Not when I finally have found someone like me. I need answers.

"How long is the time going to be like this?" I ask. Her head tilts to the side. "I mean how long can you make the time go slow?"

"Around an hour in this time, which is about three hours in the slow time." she looks around the city and moves out of the way when a pair of keys comes flying slowly before us. Then she looks back at me before turning around to continue walking. I know that this is the least appropriate time to think this but her ass looks great when she's walking away. 

"Wait up!", she turns at my scream but doesn't stop walking, just slows down. I run to catch up with her and grab her shoulder. "Hey, where are you going? Shouldn't we try to figure out what's wrong with us?"

"Why? I like being able to slow down time" she genuinely looks confused at my question. 

"But what if there are more people like us? Don't you want to find out if there really are people with power, and if there are like secret organisations?" I look into her eyes, trying to find any kind of curiosity. Her eyes fell and looked at my lips shortly before a sigh came out of her mouth and her head fell down. 

"fine. If I give you my number you can look around and text me if anything comes up, Okay?", she pulled out her phone and got ready to exchange number. I fumbled around in my pocket and took out mine. 

"(###) ###-####" I said slowly and watch her tap it in

"(xxx) xxxx xxxx" she quickly said to me before she put her phone back in her jacket and continued down the street. "I'll text you when I find something!" I yelled after her. I got no response but she looked back at me again and nodded her head. Damn it... stop looking like that.


	2. 2.	Hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya keeps thinking about Carmen and she doesn't understand why she can't get her out of her head. She invites her friend over and they start talking about it. Also, there's a dog there.

A month. Time hasn't slowed down in a month. "Should I text her? Ask her if she's alright? Nah she is probably just busy with other things or she hasn't been needing it... But what if something has happened to her? I need to calm down. I met her once, 1 month ago, I can't be so concerned for her. Fuck. It's just that I need to know, you know? Like she's stuck in my head and no matter what I just can't let the thought of her go." I look over at Alex who is still laying on my green couch, looking at his phone.

"Okay, I get it you have a crush on her. You don't have to be so gay about it" he continued to scroll on his phone.

"Excuse me? You're the overdramatic gay in this family, not me.", my chair squeaked when I sat down on it and spun myself around. My apartment is a spacious loft that every "aesthetic" person wants. It's covered in fairy-lights and plants, my green velvet couch in the middle of it all. The bed is in the corner hidden by over expensive folding screens from Ikea and my kitchen has no doors on the top space. I'm literally living in their dream apartment.

"You are excused" was his only response. What a dick. He sat up and looked at me, then walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bowel and made himself a cereal. Not only is he a dick, but he also steals my food.

Alex and I have been friends since birth and are each other's rant person. If he wants to rant about something, I'm there for him. If I want to rant about something, he's there for me. That's just how our friendship works. Alex has blue eyes and really, really blond hair. He is around 5'10 and got a little beard that isn't actually a beard just stubs, I guess. His face is like... it's like pretty? Like in a man pretty way? He never gets real pimples and he never looks like shit. It's unfair really.

"why don't you just text her?" Alex's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He put his cereal down on the dark wood table. 

"She told me to only text her if I found anything. I haven't" I try to make him understand why I'm so hesitant but it's hard to get it in his thick skull.

"Just do it. If she doesn't replay it's either because she really meant what she said, or she's dead or something. Most likely the first one" He grabbed my phone and started to type something on it.

"Hey! Stop it! Alex don't do it!" I chase towards him, but he runs away. "Fucking hell, don't you dare hit send! I will kill you!". He stops running and throws me the phone. I quickly open it and look at the message he sent.

"Hey Carmen, haven't felt the time stopping in about a month-" I read it out loud. So far, it's not that bad... "are you okay? Btw do you hypothetically like girls?". No, no, no, no nobody believes that it's hypothetically if you actually write hypothetically! How could he send this? Everything is moving too fast, no one can suddenly start dating after seeing each other for one brief moment. Who even does that?

"I can't believe you actually sent this. She will think I'm obsessed with or something. I made zero to no hints that I was into her when we first met. Me sending THIS," I shove my phone into his face "is not logical".

"Oh calm down, Spock. I'm just speeding things up"

I quickly type in a message that said it was my friend who sent that and not me. Just as I hit send a typing bubble appear.

"Oh God she's typing, what do I do?" I hysterically say to Alex. He shrugs his shoulders in response. The bubbles go away for a moment before reappearing again. Panic starts to rise in my body and my arm just throws the phone to the chair I was sitting in. Alex looks at me with confusion and a hint of judging. My panic also woke my dog up. Great. She jumps up and runs around our legs.

"Calm down, Frey. She's just trying to answer my perfect text". How can he be so fucking confident when he made an obvious mistake? And how can I achieve that level of confidence?

In the midst of us(me) freaking out my phone made a sound of a new message. I slowly make my way over to the chair and look at the phone. It was a new message from Carmen.


End file.
